What's in a name?
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: Why do so many Hogwarts students, teachers and adults alike go by their surname or nickname? There are reasons for everything, including the way you address the people around you....
1. Granger, Hermione

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing. Everything goes to J.K Rowling.

I plan to do a few chapters of this, if all goes according to plan and you want me to continue. :)

So...on with the story (:

* * *

**Granger**

_Disdain_.

Hermione began to notice a pattern in her six years at Hogwarts. Because, in her first year, she looked very carefully at how people saw her. She wanted to prove herself, so she read up on her many lessons, on potions and charms and defence against the dark arts. If she knew her stuff and studied hard, no-one could say she was a lesser student, no-one could prove muggleborns knew less. She thought no-one would dare judge her.

and though she had been christened 'the brightest witch of our age' by many, but along her way, she had also earnt another alias, another name to be called by, and that name was Granger.

And so the pattern developed.

Nobody who liked her called her Granger, not even during the brief period in first year, when she had thrown herself into her work and the red head, whom she now had the pleasure to call her best friend, had teased her and made comments that made her cry. Even then he had called her 'Hermione Granger' and so he should. Why on earth should she be known as anything otherwise?

Draco Malfoy called her Granger as a symbol of her apparent 'muddy blood'. He sniggered at her, and in his eyes someone who was not of pure blood like him and had parents that were not of the highest wizarding parentage did not deserve to be addressed properly. So out of spite and disgust, he referred to her as nothing but her surname.

Hermione, although feeling respect for this man, also wondered why Professor Severus Snape would constantly refer to her as 'Miss Granger'. Perhaps he simply resented the fact she was talented, kind-hearted and wanted to help people like Neville Longbottom excel at potions. He called all his students by their last name, but was there a reason? Was he too, disgusted at her parentage?

Though some were kind, and those who called her by her birth given name were indeed those she was happy to call a friend. They were the people that did not care about the purity of her blood.

To them, she would always be **Hermione Granger.**


	2. Lupin, Remus

Usual disclaimers apply.

_

* * *

_

**Lupin  
**_Habit_

During Remus Lupin's brief stay at Hogwarts, he had the pleasure of being called 'Professor Lupin' by the students he taught, those kids. They were good kids too, sure to grow up to be great witches and wizards. They treated him and respected him, and actually listened to what he had to say. Harry said he was the best defence against the dark arts teacher they'd ever had. He remembered his time at Hogwarts and would look back on it as some of the best days of his life, and he hoped his students would too.

After he left Hogwarts and re-connected with Sirius, he found himself still connected with a few of his ex-students from Gryffindor. The Weasley children...Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. The incredibly smart muggleborn, Hermione Granger, and of course Harry Potter. He found they all addressed him, to his face and otherwise, as _Lupin. _At first, he wondered why, didn't they all know him well enough by now to refer to him by his full and proper name? But still, in conversation, he was Lupin. He came to be known by his surname and to react to it, and he realised that throughout his stay, the kids he'd spent so much time around had fallen into the habit of addressing him in a most peculiar way. He found this a good barrier to separate his more personal and developed relationships with his friends and colleagues (Sirius, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Severus Snape...and even Nympahdora Tonks, okay, _especially _Nymphadora Tonks) and then the children he had loved teaching for. A special connection he would always have with Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry through his last name.

To his third year Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike, he would always be **Professor Lupin.**

* * *

... end (:

I'm starting to doubt my writing a lot, I kind of suck at this. There's only so much you can write but I tried. (: I sent it to my friend Katherine (Krrosec) and she encouraged me to upload. So thank youu hon (:


End file.
